After the Credits Roll
by cr8vgrl
Summary: A look into Christopher and Jessica's lives after the credits of Starstruck rolled. Fluff with a plot spine.
1. Will You?

**A/N: Hey everyone, this was something that has been tickling the back of my mind since I saw Starstruck, so I hope you enjoy it. Other stories' chapters will be uploaded as soon as I find my flash drive. Once again, I own nothing. Imagine that! :P Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Jessica Olsen couldn't stop fidgeting. Her whole body was vibrating with excitement and she was forced to tuck her hands under her legs to keep from knocking over her cup on the tray in front of her. Gosh, she was acting as bad as Sara! She cast an apologetic glance at the plane stewardess that was staring at her strange behavior and forced herself to lean her head back against the broken down cushion of her seat.

Her legs twitched.

"What is wrong with you?" Sara growled, irritated. "Are you having a seizure or something?"

Jessica cracked one eye open and bit back, "If I was, you're not helping me through it very well."

Sara huffed and turned as far away from her sister as their adjoined seats would allow. "I just don't see why you're being such a freak. It's just California." She sniffed for effect.

If Jessica hadn't been so excitedly distracted, she probably would have snorted. The last time they had made this trip, the roles had been reversed, and she was the one that couldn't wait until they were leaving Los Angeles soil. As soon as the seatbelt light went off in the cabin, Jessica tore hers off, her fingers desperate for something to do. They had been idle for hours on the plane ride, and now all that adrenaline was ganging up on her.

"_Breath,"_ she told herself. _"Sara's actually right for once. You're acting like an idiot."_

The plane came to an almost slow motion stop on the tarmac and Jessica gripped the armrests of her seat to keep from dashing down the center aisle and skipping into the arms of the person that had promised to meet them. No, she needed to regain control. Where had her book-loving, calm, almost sardonic self gone? What had happened to the girl that didn't care about anything that wasn't completely grounded and real? She smiled faintly, knowing the answer. It had evaporated, trailing out of her mind and body just like the trails of exhaust from the plane's fuel tank.

Now, all that was left was a vivacious girl ready for some of the adventures that she had been on the last time she was here. And _that_ was why she was shaking. "Seriously," she muttered. "How long does it take for a plane to pull up, park, and let us off?"

"Longer than you'd like," Sara answered, ignoring the rhetorical aspect of the comment.

For the first time since the plane had taken off, Jessica took a good look at her sister. She carefully hid the surprise she felt when she saw that Sara seemed just as anxious as she did. Understanding dawned when she remembered Sara's very, _very_ new relationship. Another smile crept over Jessica's face and she schooled her face into a less eager expression as she made herself relax. It would take longer than they'd both like for clearance to disembark, so she might as well stop thinking about what would happen the moment she walked into the baggage claim area and saw….

"_Stop it!"_ her mind growled angrily. This train of thought was not helping matters.

The two girls sat there for ten minutes, waiting for the crew on the tarmac to clear the plane for disembarking. Abstractly, Jessica tried to think of her grandma, surely waiting for them. Jessica's grandma had been the one to campaign for the girls to come without parental supervision, and Jessica would always be grateful for that. Immediately, she made a mental note to spend at least one day playing shuffleboard with her grandma. After all, it was the least she could do.

Without warning, the pilot's voice resounded throughout the plane, his deep tone seeming to push all thoughts of Jessica's grandma from her mind. He thanked them for flying with the airline and wished them all a pleasant visit in sunny So Cal. When people started getting up, it took more strength than Jessica could have imagined to turn to her sister and say amiably, "I think we should wait for the crowd to leave, don't you?"

Sara's pout came out full force. "I guess," she said, and Jessica closed her eyes, feeling herself reverting back to her close-guardedness as she waited for the whining to begin. "But I want to see-"

"I know!" Jessica snapped. "We both want to see them, but pushing and shoving isn't going to get us anywhere at the moment." Wait, was she actually saying that? _All_ she wanted to do was push and shove. She wanted to tell people to get out of her way because she had places to go, and one very important person to see.

However, her impromptu speech seemed to be worth it because Sara eased back slightly into her seat and began tapping her foot impatiently as dozens of tourists and men in business suits with cell phones already glued to their ears filed past them. Finally, one man blocked the aisle for them and the girls jumped out gratefully, grabbing their overhead bags and thanking him over and over.

"No problem," he assured them. "Enjoy LA, girls."

Jessica turned around and gazed at him for a moment with a smile playing around the edges of her lips. "Oh, we will," she promised.

Sara took her sister by the hand and practically dragged Jessica out of the plane, her normal, over exuberant attitude already seeping back into her veins. "Let's go!"

The girls raced through the airport, following the signs to the baggage claim as they wove in and out of the crowds. Any bystander would have guessed by their excited faces that this was their first time on California soil, but how wrong would they be! The adrenaline kicked back in full force and it was Jessica's turn to start dragging her sister. "Hurry!" she hollered.

The girls rode the escalator down, having enough of a sense of decency not to try and use the moving contraption like stairs. And then, as they reached the bottom, Jessica saw him, and her heart began to pound even harder. Christopher Wilde.

He was standing there, the very glasses that were perched on top of her head gracing his face. She didn't even register what he was wearing, and she didn't care. She dropped her suitcase handle and dashed towards him, grinning widely as he tore off the sunglasses and lept towards her, grabbing her about the waist and swinging her around. She barely made out the words, "You're here!" before he turned his head and their lips met.

This kiss was nothing like the one they had shared on her front step the night of the prom. No, this was a kiss between two people that were so desperately in love that the four month separation had seemed like decades. This kiss was all about giving, giving all that you had and receiving everything back. Christopher's arms pulled Jessica flush against him and her hands gripped his wide shoulders to steady herself.

A throat cleared.

Jessica was the first to pull away, the unromantic sound rudely breaking through her happy bliss. She turned from her boyfriend's embrace to find Stubby standing there, his arm firmly wound around Sara's waist, while Sara was trying to furiously put her wild hair back into order. "Cute as this is," Stubby told them with a wide grin, "do you think you guys could continue that at home?"

Christopher was opening his mouth to protest when Jessica nodded. "Sure, Stubby." She breezed past them all and retrieved her suitcase from where it had been thrown, ignoring all of the stares she was receiving from the people in the terminal. "Let's go."

Stubby blinked, but Christopher only laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "You asked," he pointed out, and then winked. "By the way, Stub, you've got lipstick on your lips." Sara turned red and Stubby turned even redder, trying to furiously scrub at his whole mouth.

Christopher gallantly took Jessica's travel bag from her hands and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Have you decided where you want to go tonight?" he asked her as he led her out to the curb where Cher waited for them, a valet standing guard (to protect the paint no doubt).

Jessica gazed up at him for a moment and then smiled, nodding. "But it's a surprise. You'll just have to let me navigate."

Christopher pretended to look horrified, something he pulled off well due to his many acting classes. "_You_?" he teased. "You, the worst navigator I've _ever_ seen, want me to let you navigate?"

Jessica had to resist the mighty urge to stick her tongue out at her boyfriend. "Yes, I do. And in return, I'll put up with your terrible driving."

Christopher laughed, pulling her close for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here, Jess," he murmured honestly. "It's been crazy without you."

"Same here," Jessica admitted.

They pulled away in time to see Sara slinking into the backseat along with Stubby, who had given up his driver's position for today. Christopher and Jessica exchanged another smile before he opened the door for her and helped her inside. Christopher slipped into the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel dramatically. "Hang on," he teased Jessica, offered her his right arm, which had just finished shifting the car into first gear.

"You wish," she shot back, a thrill shooting through her as they reverted back to their old habits. Unlike so many long distance relationships, nothing had changed between them, and for that, she was more grateful than she could put into words.

He gave her that long, bone melting gaze of his, but she didn't say anything. She just took his hand and held it next to her side until he had to shift again. They listened to Stubby and Sara's conversation, not saying anything themselves. Jessica knew that whatever they really wanted to say, they would say later tonight, when they were well and truly alone. As Christopher turned into a very familiar driveway, Jessica and Sara's grandma appeared, waving at them eagerly. Christopher gave her hand one last squeeze and then she jumped out of the car to greet her grandma with a big hug.

Sara was less excited and had to be coaxed away from Stubby, which she only did when he promised that he'd be right behind her. "Hi, grandma!" she cried cheerfully and slid out of the car.

"Sara!" her grandma said happily, waiting for Jessica to pull back before she embraced Sara. "Let's get you girls inside and unpacked." She waved to both young men waiting patiently in the car. "Come on in, boys! You must be hungry too!"

Stubby catapulted from the backseat at the generous offer of nourishment, but Christopher was slower to get out, a large smile on his face at being so welcomed. He crossed the lawn to wrap his arm and Jessica's waist. "Thank you," he said to her grandma.

"Of course," she said with a large smile on her face. "Hurry up, young man!" she called cheerfully to a puffing Stubby, who was trying to lift Sara's luggage out of the car.

"Be right there!" he huffed.

Jessica laughed at the pained look on his face and then turned to whisper in Christopher's ear. "I don't want to go to a fancy restaurant. I want to go to-"

Christopher's smile grew wider when he heard Jessica's request, glad that she hadn't really wanted to navigate. He nodded when she pulled away to gaze at him. "That's definitely doable," he assured her.

"Great," she replied, taking his hand and skipping into the house where her grandmother had no doubt made homemade pizza for them, judging from the delicious smells wafting from the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, after Stubby had whisked Sara away to the hot spots and clubs for the night, Christopher drove back from a day away and picked Jessica up, grinning at her as she came down the stairs wearing her comfy jeans and a warm sweater. She looked…perfect. Adorable and perfect for their date. He grinned once more when she rolled her eyes good naturedly and complained, "You're doing it again."

"What, this?" He crossed his eyes comically, much the same way he had done their first day together.

Jessica just laughed. "Good thing you never went into comedy after all," was all she said happily as he led her out to his car.

They drove out past Malibu and Christopher flicked on their favorite CD, letting the rich tones of _Something About the Sunshine_ echo throughout the car as they shot down Pacific Coast Highway. Jessica slipped her hand into Christopher's and leaned her head against the headrest, completely at ease for the first time in almost seventy-two hours.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Christopher teased her, noticing her content face.

"I won't," Jessica promised and sat upright, asking him to tell her all about his new tour that he was planning for the rest of the year.

For the first time since they had seen each other again, Christopher hesitated. "The tour is…fine," he said vaguely.

"Really?" Jessica asked, disbelieving. "Convince me."

Christopher shook his head. "I'm not sure I can." His pressed down slightly on the brake and turned off the main road onto a narrow dirt road.

"Why? Did something happen?" Jessica wasn't sure how that could be, since they talked to each other almost every day, compensating for the time differences.

Christopher shook his head. "No," he said, "and that's the problem. Normally, I can't wait to go on tour. I look forward to playing for my fans. _You_ know that." Jessica nodded. "But this time, I feel absolutely nothing. No excitement, no thrill. Nothing."

Jessica waited for him to go on.

"I don't really want to tour," he began again. "I want to…" here, he coughed.

Jessica frowned and leaned towards him slightly. "What? I didn't catch that."

Christopher turned bright red, something Jessica had never seen him do. _The_ Christopher Wilde was embarrassed? "Promise me that you won't get scared and run off," he finally said when his face had faded back to its normal tone.

Jessica frowned. "I promise," she assured him.

Christopher's fingers nervously tightened around the steering wheel as he said slowly, "I want to continue recording, but I don't want to leave California. I want to do this new movie that's coming up. My publicist found it, and it's an awesome script." He paused. "And I-I want to have a f-family." His eyes focused on the road for a moment before sliding towards the passenger side of the car. He peeked out from beneath his blonde fringe of hair, expecting to see Jessica looking shocked, horrified, and/or disgusted, but instead, she was smiling widely at him, no disgust to be seen on her face.

He blinked. Was this for real, or was it a dream?

Jessica grinned at him. "At least promise me that you'll let me finish high school," she said seriously. "And you'll go on this last tour to please the fans that've already bought tickets. It's very tacky for stars to cancel tours just like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

Christopher nodded mechanically, barely able to speak. "Absolutely," he assured her, still in a rather astonished state.

Jessica laughed and then sighed. "Did you really think that I wouldn't accept that very vague, and rather impromptu proposal?" She slid her hand once again into his free one. "I love you, Christopher Wilde."

Christopher gave her hand a squeeze and replied, "Well, I hoped you'd accept," he assured her, "but it's so sudden, and we're so young. I just thought that you wouldn't want to rush into marrying me. I mean, you're not even out of high school yet."

Jessica shrugged. "You promised that I could finish high school," she pointed out. "Plus, I've been searching around for different colleges, and my top two choices are here in LA, so you could drop me off at school before you went on to the studios."

Christopher braked, bringing the car to a halt. He turned in his seat and stared at her wonderingly. "You've thought about this!" he accused her, shocked again.

It was Jessica's turn to blush. "Yes, I have," she said gamely. "Got a problem with that?"

Instead of answering, Christopher turned the key in the ignition and fixed her with that famous "look" of his. "You're going to have to get up really early if I'm going to drop you off each morning."

As his comment sank in, Jessica's smile grew on her face. "Not a problem," she assured him. "I'm sort of a morning person."

They drove in silence for a few more minutes, and Jessica could barely contain her excitement. People would think they were too young. People would think that such a young marriage would never work, but she knew better. She loved Christopher, and he loved her. They would make it work. They were made for each other, and nothing and no one could ruin that now.

"We're here," Christopher said, and Jessica turned her head, gasping excitedly when she saw the small pond they had stumbled upon the first time they had been down this dirt road. The tree that they had relaxed under was decorated with strings of lights, lighting up the whole area with a sweet, romantic glow. A blanket was spread out on the grass and a picnic basket sat in the middle, begging to be opened.

Christopher and Jessica seated themselves on the blanket and dug into the basket, pulling out the sandwiches, sodas, and chips that Christopher had packed himself. As they ate, they leaned against each other, talking about their lives away from each other. Jessica told him all about school and slipped in the fact that she would only have one year left if she kept on studying at the rate she was going. "Then, on to college," she said, adding slyly, "and early mornings."

Christopher laughed. "Yes, definitely early mornings."

They snacked for a while before Jessica mentioned, "You know, you _are_ going to have to ask my dad for permission to marry me, right?"

Christopher nodded comfortably, grinning at her. "He made me promise to wait until you finished high school before I married you. At least. Or else, he and I would have to have a…talk."

Jessica's eyes widened almost comically. "You asked him already?!" she cried.

Christopher laughed. "Of course. How else could I ask you to marry me in good conscience?"

Jessica threw her arms around Christopher's neck, pressing a kiss to his lips that he eagerly returned. "You're amazing," she told him.

He held her close. "I think you're pretty amazing too."

They sat there by the pond for a long time, not speaking, just being with each other. Both knew that they would have various obstacles to face, but both were looking forward to them, as long as they could scale said obstacles with each other. A year later would find them married and acting upon their morning plans with an eagerness that many thought would not last for long.

They were wrong.

When textbooks were closed and essays turned in, Jessica would slip out to the university's library and read or write for the two hours she needed to wait. After the cameras stopped rolling, Christopher would drive out to the university and slide into the chair next to his wife's, greeting her with a kiss and an arm around her shoulder. "Ready?" he would ask.

She would nod and wrap her arm around his waist as he led her outside and drove them both home. Home to the life that continued to be a blessing to them even after the credits rolled.

* * *

**A/N: Longer than I had anticipated, but I hoped you liked this. Please review, even if you don't have an account! ;)**


	2. Perfect

**A/N: Here's to you guys that asked for an epilogue of sorts!! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Koranda Wilde was anything but happy. In fact, she was downright mad. Her hands were balled into fists and her brilliant blue eyes, so much like her father's, were flashing angrily as she glared up at the annoying boy in front of her. "Stop it!" she whined, jumping again with her arm outstretched, trying to reach the small vintage hat he held in his hand. "Mom'll kill me if you don't give it back!"

Collin Melotti rolled his eyes at his co-star. She was so fun to annoy at times. "You're so dramatic, Jacaranda."

Koranda lunged at him again, but could only reach his elbow. "No I'm not, and stop calling me that! It's not my name, and I'm not a tree!"

Collin snorted. "But your just like one," he told her tauntingly. "Your pretty, pointless, and you get into everything. Come on, Jacaranda, jump for it."

Koranda glared at him. All right, she'd played nicely, she'd asked for her hat back, (an important prop in their movie) and had even tried to jump to reach it. Now, she'd be forced to take drastic measures. Without stopping to think about her carefully-constructed outfit, she launched herself at Collin, knocking him backwards onto the ground. His arms flew out to his sides, trying to break his fall, and he stared up at her in shock, but he didn't have much time to think, for the fifteen-year-old on top of him dealt him a hard punch to the jaw.

"Ow!" he cried, twisting sharply under her as his pride kicked in. He threw her down next to him and tried to pounce on her, but she was too quick and kicked out with one dainty foot, catching him in the knee.

They struggled with each other, grasping at clothing, hair, and anything else they could reach as they rolled around on the ground. Their cries attracted the attention of the other kids that played extras in the movie. "Fight! Fight!" one boy hollered.

Collin finally gained an edge by sheer strength alone and rolled on top of Koranda, pinning her hips to the floor with his own. His hands slammed down on either side of her head and he gasped for breath. She was gasping as well, but she was stubborn, and so she gave one last effort to win this particular war. With supreme effort, she bucked her hips up against his, trying to throw him off.

It had completely the opposite effect.

Both of them froze at the strange new contact, and Collin's arms trembled. Both pairs of eyes grew wide, and Koranda's mouth fell open in shock. Before Collin could say anything, he was hauled off of her and thrown once more to the ground, but this time, it was Koranda's brother that glared down at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Melotti?" he growled.

Collin raised his hands, still dazed. "I-I," he stuttered. Wait, stuttered? He never stuttered.

But then she was there, her hair ruffled and knotted, her dress dirty and rumpled. Her hand went to her brother's shoulder and she said softly, "Stop it, James. It wasn't his fault. I started the fight."

By now, the scuffle had attracted the attention of some of the adults, who came running over as well, four of which where the parents of the fighters. "What happened?" Jessica Wilde asked anxiously, looking from her rumpled daughter to Collin and back again.

"Care to explain?" Christopher Wilde asked, his tone implying that he was confused, but still unhappy.

Collin was surprised when Koranda turned to both of their parents and explained, "We were just messing around and Collin teased me. I overreacted and started the fight." She hung her head, her acting training giving her a solid foundation for a picture perfect shame-filled expression. "I'm sorry."

Collin's father sighed. "When are you two going to grow up and act like mature teens?" he asked. "Collin, you're seventeen. Koranda, you're fifteen. Both of you, _grow up_!"

Jessica sighed. "I agree. Come on, you two. Let's get you cleaned up and ready to be back on set. Your makeup artists are going to have a fit. Collin, you're going to have quite the bruise. Oh goodness, James! Let him up already!"

Collin rubbed at his jaw and stood slowly, barely hearing Christopher chuckle, "That's my girl," before he was hushed by a jab in the ribs from his wife.

Collin was pulled away from Koranda and led back to the wardrobe trailer, but he wasn't even paying attention to what his family was saying. All he could think about was the way Koranda had looked when she had stopped fighting him. She had looked…older. After all these years of knowing her, Collin Melotti realized something very important.

Koranda Wilde had grown up.

Koranda was thinking something along those same lines as her makeup artist fussed over her while her wardrobe designer bemoaned her existence. Collin Melotti was…different than he used to be. They had fought and disagreed for so many years that they had missed the people they had become, holding onto childish ideas of each other. Well, that would stop right now. She was sure of it.

And when Koranda Wilde made up her mind, no one crossed her.

Except her parents. Jessica was standing behind her daughter and took the stubborn set of her daughter's lips to mean something negative. "Kory, you've got to stop getting into fights with Collin. I know you two don't get along, but at least try to be pleasant, will you?"

Koranda nodded. "Sure," she said lightly, and she could tell that her mother was surprised by her quick acquiescence. "No, really, it's not a problem. I'll play nicely."

Jessica looked hesitant. Her daughter was by no means a diva, (she and Christopher had made sure of that) but she was incredibly strong willed, and she would go to rather drastic ends to get revenge if she wanted it. "I'm trusting you," she warned her daughter. "No more stunts like that."

Koranda nodded. "Promise, mom. Can I go now?"

Jessica sighed. "I guess. Come on."

They made it back to the set and the director called for everyone to get to their places. Koranda waltzed across the sandy set and plopped herself down next to Collin on the beach blanket that was laid out for them. "Hi," she whispered.

His eyes were completely unreadable as he smiled at her. "Hi."

"Quiet on set!" someone called, and both actors turned around to pay attention to their cues. "And…action!"

"Thanks for bringing me here," Koranda said, speaking loud enough for the boom mics to pick up her words, but soft enough that it would sound just as content as she felt right now.

Collin nodded, turning and taking her hand politely, much the way a young man would have done eighty years ago. "I would say 'any time,' but you and I both know that won't work today."

Koranda leaned against his shoulder, and instead of tensing as he normally did, Collin cradled her against his body, resting his chin atop her head. "I don't want today to end," she whispered.

Collin closed his eyes. "It has to, but don't worry, Julie. This isn't the end. It _can't_ be." He turned her around by her shoulders and dipped his head, capturing her lips softly. Immediately, Koranda knew that he wasn't kissing Julie, he was kissing her. It was _her_ hair that he was running his hands through, not Julie's. It was her body that he was lowering slowly to the sand and continuing to kiss, not Julie's. And it was to her that he pulled away from to look deeply into her eyes and say, "This is the beginning of forever."

They gazed at one another for a long time before the dazed director called, "Cut! Perfect, you two!"

And it was. Because after all these years, they had found each other. And just like their parents before them, they would have their own journey, full of bumps and bruises, but it would be perfect.

Because they had each other.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that gave you all the warm fuzzies you wanted! Thanks, Mickeyhagg for giving me the inspiration! **


End file.
